WUMB
http://i100.photobucket.com/albums/m27/jansonhatesyou/Whatever/Wizard-Logo.jpg Wizard Universe Message Board or WUMB is an online forum run by Wizard Entertainment, the Congers, New York-based publisher of several notable fandom magazines: InQuest Gamer, Wizard, ToyFare, and Anime Insider. Board Topics Comics, Movies & TV, Anime, Video Games, Toys, Gaming, Fandom Conventions, Sports, Music, Books, Wizard Entertainment, Pimp My Stuff (Member art etc.), Whatever (General Chat). The "Whatever" board is characterized by the various characters who dwell within this abyss of infectious confusion. In the "Pimp My Stuff" board you can hawk your wares at no cost! Have a dirty old sock to sell? Broken drumstick? Stained comic? Perhaps you need to promote your latest blog or website? This board accommodates your need to set-up shop and allows easy access to your questionable merchandise and propaganda. History Originally Wizard World Message Boards during the late '90s and early '00s. Wizard World, as it was known, was for the most part an enjoyable internet community to discuss comic books and pop culture, but lacked consistent moderation. Wizard World became a Troll's paradise and was eventually closed it's doors in 2002. In late May 2006 Wizard Entertainment's phase two message board, Wizard Universe Message Boards reintroduced forums to the company's website. From the very beginning it was clear that WUMB was different than the old board. The moderation team actively post and interact with other members, thus keeping moral high and troll activity low. Notable Persons Brian Cunningham: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wizard_(magazine)Wizard Magazine]Executive Editor and WUMB Moderator. Addicted to butter in any forms. Joined: 30-May 06 Jim Gibbons: WizardUniverse.com's News Editor and WUMB Moderator. Winner of Coolest Beard Award in 1972. Joined: 10-April 07 Harry Wang: In real life he is known as Alice Cooper, legend of rock. On WUMB he is also a legend for having the highest post count of any WUMBer. Joined: 31-August 06 RIV1: American and all around badass dude. A former member of the old Wizard World Message Boards, he is best known for starting The 500,000 Post Thread. Re-Joined: 15-July 06 Janson: President of WUMB, formerly known as MIMIC and MIMIC82 on WWMB. The fourth Summers' brother and full grown boy genius currently lives in his private space station in orbit of the Moon. Janson holds the most posts in the 500,000 Post Thread and second most on WUMB. Re-joined: 21-August 06 TENIME_art: Vice President of WUMB, master of Linguistics and Cosplay. Joined: 19-February 07 Mikey: Aspiring Rocker, famous for his endless photography artwork called "Me, Myself and I". Joined as Mikey: 1-April 07 Tripper McGee: Irish immigrant, expert in chemicals and the last remainder of the 60's-70's Psychadelic scene. Joined: 2-August 06 Spidey_82: Trapped in an imaginary alternate reality land called "Israel", communicates with WUMBers via devices created in the 46th century. Joined: 2-June 06 Esbat: An adult Texan that loves to play will dolls and has an obsession with cat-girls. Joined: 7-December 06 Kupocat: A beguiling minx, who's just as likely to repay affection with the cleansing power of fire. Joined: 29-August 06 rwe1138: Purporting to be a writer and actor, rwe1138 was actually abducted by Skrulls and replaced with a Skrull agent several years ago. The real rwe1138 is somewhere in the vicinity of Betelgeuse. Joined: 22-November 06 azrael07: A gifted pianist at the age of 2, AZ shocked the world of music when he retired at age 7 to follow his dream of being a bear hunter. According to rumors, he now resides in Canada and runs Greenpeace from his mansion. Joined: 30-January 07 External Links Official Site